The End of the Special Sisters, Part II
The End of the Special Sisters, Part II is the eighth episode of season 4 and the 32th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on April 8th, 2018. It's the end of the series. Plot The episode begins explaining what has happened in the previous episode with scenes of the most important. 22 is sad about Mila's death, and 0 also regrets it. Then Robert starts shouting, saying: "I liked this aspect!". 22 says: "What's the matter?" and Robert says: "All right, better be quick…", takes Mila's dead body, kisses her and tells 22: "Put her in a scanner and introduce the files that Mila's counterpart from the Mirror Universe sent you before dying. Let's do it!". 22 tells Robert: "What do you want to do?" and Robert says: "When I kissed Mila, I gave her life. It's started…". 22 says: "What's started?" and Robert says: "Do you want to save her, yes or no? Well, put Mila's body in a fucking scanner, open the fucking files of Mila's counterpart and take them with Mila's data. Do it, fuck!". 22 does it, puts Mila's body on a scanner and starts the process. Then Robert says: "Give me the computer", and 22 says: "Why?". Robert says: "Are you an arsehole? What the fuck do you want me to tell you to convince you? Either you give me the computer, or Mila will be dead forever, dammit!". 22 gives computer control to Robert, and Robert begins to enter some data into the computer… Then Mila comes out of the scanner and falls to the floor, without any injury. He analyses her with a tricorder and says: "She's unconscious, but alive!". Robert makes a Teremedosian mind meld with Mila, and says: "Take her to Earth, I've erased any memories about Andrea, Alxy Frankz and us on this ship. Also from a fake filming that she made with them two. Hurry!". 22 does it, teleports Mila to her home and tells Robert: "I think that you have to give me an explanation, right?"… Robert explains that he has given life to Mila, but he needed a price: he gave part of his vital energy to Mila, therefore he'll die and will regenerate soon. He can only delay the process. 22 says: "Your life energy, with your kiss, right?" and Robert says: "I have to go. You have to continue your work to defeat Andrea, I have to get my reward. The time I've spent with you has been pleasant. And you, 22, you must stop thinking that Andrea is attractive to you, you've seen what she has done…". 22 says: "Can't you stay a little longer with us?" and Robert says: "22, you're lucky and you'll always be. I'll see you within many years, but you'll see me in a few days. But with another face!". Robert takes the transport sphere, goes inside and disappears. 22 says: "I have to go back to Earth, you have to continue your work. Let's get to work!", and he teleports himself to his home. 0 tries to analyse Mila's house with the sensors of the ship to see if she's all right, but the sensors don't detect her. Then 0 uses his Teremedosian telepathic powers, and discovers that Mila is at home, safe and sound. 0 investigates and discovers that Robert has put a stronger protection in Mila's body, that's to say, now nobody can hurt or kidnap her. 0 calms down, while Mila makes her life quietly. At the Alxy Frankz base, Andrea and Alxy Frankz are talking about Mila's death. Alxy Frankz says that they could've gotten something else if they hadn't killed her, but Andrea says that Mila had no secret, it was a good action since with Mila's death, 22 will feel sad because he was in love with her. Alxy Frankz says: "But she wasn't in love with him and he knows it, so sooner or later he'd have given up and he'd fall in love with someone else. Didn't you tell me that he's also in love with you?", and Andrea says: "Yes, and this will be his downfall. But we must be careful, he'll now want to avenge Mila's death…". Alxy Frankz says: "But when he'll come here, we'll kill him!", and the two laugh maliciously. Suddenly, Robert appears invisible and makes a Teremedosian mind meld to Andrea to erase any memories of Mila and her family. Andrea tries to stop him, but Robert goes away with his transport ball. Andrea kisses Alxy Frankz without knowing why… In the transport ball, Robert travels back in time, but he can't hold on much longer, he presses some buttons of the ball and regenerates. The transport ball lands in a house from an unknown time, and Robert appears turned into a baby in a crib, with another family… At Alxy Frankz's base, it's revealed that the kiss which Andrea has given to Alxy Frankz has been to apply the same hypnosis on him. 0 decodes a message which Mirror Universe's Mila had sent to 22 before dying: it comes from Robert, and says that the ofﬁcers of the ship 07 must forget Mila and her family, since if they continue the mission, they'll put them in danger. 22 accepts and decides to finish the mission related to Mila and her family. The message also says that Robert has been the one who sent Mila and her mother to Bàrcinon, to prevent Andrea from capturing them. 22 says they must contact Panda, but 0 says they haven't found him yet, they must wait for him to contact them. 0 tells him that Robert said that in a few days they'd talk to Panda, and 22 says: "Exactly, we still don't know what he might look like. Based on his voice and some calculations that I've made, maybe he's an adult in his forties!"… 0 says that he had also thought the same thing, that's to say, Panda isn't a young boy like them. Meanwhile, in an unknown place, Panda is seeing everything and says that, since he has the camera which records the present, the past and the future of his life, he can say what will happen in the coming years. But Panda says: "Be careful, I'll explain to you revelations of your future, of what will happen from now on: how will your fight against Andrea end, and all the prices that you'll have to pay to achieve it. Are you ready?", and Panda starts talking to the public… “Within a few months, 22, 0 and Carla, the last remaining officers of the former Federation Starfleet, will begin a mission on the Earth of the Mirror Universe to find Prime Universe's Andrea. I'll help them, however this attack will be long and dangerous, and although the officers of the 07 will manage to rescue Andrea, they'll have to pay a very expensive price. Prime Universe's Andrea was kidnapped in a Terran prison controlled by Regent Andrea, and when they save her, she stays in the ship 07 knowing everything and helps 22 and his allies, but without having the rank of officer. The rank thing, for them, is one thing that they don't continue much any more, since now they're only three. Or rather, two: Carla will be murdered by Regent Andrea during the rescue mission, and Franny will be very affected by the death of her mother and won't recover until he'll forget his parents when what I try to avoid will happen. But I'm getting ahead of myself… Andrea of this universe will remember everything until the officers of the 07 will make the final mission to defeat Regent Andrea, having an even higher cost. In spring of 2019, Mirror Universe's Andrea will be defeated and will die, and Prime Universe's Andrea will replace her without remembering anything and living the life that her counterpart was doing. But the cost of this victory will be, as I said, even higher, since all 23's allies will die…” “In the summer of 2019, 23 is making a trip with his parents, while 0 decides to bring Sandra aboard the ship 07 as a surprise gift for his birthday. But Andrea knew that this would happen, since Alxy Frankz of the future had told her. Andrea was dead, but she had prepared a trap, a last action that Regent Andrea could do before being defeated… Ship 07, while carrying Sandra on board, loses control and height and crashes on Earth, causing a hole in a part of the Iberian Peninsula. Josep Maria 23 makes a return to the past to undo all the disaster on Earth, but he can't save his brother 0 and Sandra López. 23 is preparing to travel to the past with his camera, but after a problem, the police look for him. 23 escapes to Teremedó, but after a few months, the police of Bàrcinon tells him that he can't stay on Teremedó and he has to return to Earth. 24 returns to Earth and tries not to let anyone see him, living as a fugitive. Alxy Frankz escapes from the prison of Teremedó and goes to Earth to try to kill 24. And the events that happened before 24 went to the year 2010 are repeated. But I'm tired of seeing that everything is a temporal loop, and I'm thinking in returning to the year 2019 and preventing the ship 07 from falling to Earth, to make different things happen. Can I change the future of my younger version? And if I do, maybe I'll cease to exist by changing my past? Even though I don't give a fuck, now it's me who don't know what will happen…” The episode and the series ends with a summary of the episodes of the four seasons, the adventures of the sisters Kimberly and Karla in Bàrcinon, and the mission of Mila and her family. All this is seen with images of scenes from all the episodes which put an end to the series. Category:Episodes ca:El final de les coses de germanes, 2a Part es:El fin de las cosas de hermanas, Parte 2 fr:La fin des choses de sœurs, Partie 2 gl:O fin das cousas de irmás, Parte 2 it:La fine delle cose di sorelle, parte 2 pt:O final das coisas de irmãs, Parte 2 ro:Sfârşitul lucrurilor surorilor, parte 2 ru:Конец вещей сестёр, Часть 1